PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Overarching Objective of the Administrative Core is to provide leadership, organization, and administrative support that ensures the Colorado NORC is achieving its mission. This mission is to advance the science of nutrition and obesity through interdisciplinary, collaborative, translational research and by fostering the development of the next generation of scientists in the Rocky Mountain region. To achieve this objective, the Administrative core has four major goals: ? To maintain a strong, cohesive sense of community among the research base; ? To oversee and manage the day-to-day operations of the NORC cores and programs; ? To sustain strong, productive relationships with campus partners and institutional leaders; and ? To sustain strong, productive relationships with the national NORC community. The Administrative Core has an outstanding leadership team to pursue these goals, leveraging valuable input from core/program leaders, campus leaders, and external scientists. By coordinating the efforts of the NORC's cores and programs, this core will create synergy in the facilitation of research and pave the path for junior scientists to pursue an academic research career studying nutrition and obesity.